The present invention relates generally to the addition of a radio-frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other embedded trigger technology within a sewn-in label. The addition of the RFID transponder effectively integrates RFID directly into a garment. The present subject matter is especially suitable for clothing and accessories. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) is the use of electromagnetic energy (“EM energy”) to stimulate a responsive device (known as an RFID “tag” or transponder) to identify itself and in some cases, provide additionally stored data. RFID tags typically include a semiconductor device commonly called the “chip” on which are formed a memory and operating circuitry, which is connected to an antenna. Typically, RFID tags act as transponders, providing information stored in the chip memory in response to a radio frequency (“RE”) interrogation signal received from a reader, also referred to as an interrogator.
RFID tags may be incorporated into or attached to articles to be tracked. In some cases, the tag may be attached to the outside of an article and in other cases, the tag may be inserted within the article, such as being included in the packaging, located within the container of the article, or sewn into a garment. The RFID tags are manufactured with a unique identification number which is typically a simple serial number of a few bytes with a check digit attached. This identification number is incorporated into the tag during manufacture. The user cannot alter this serial/identification number and manufacturers guarantee that each serial number is used only once. The RFID tag is read-only and it responds to an interrogation signal only with its identification number. Such read-only RFID tags typically are permanently attached to an article to be tracked and, once attached, the serial number of the tag is associated with its host article in a computer data base.
However, hang tags, care labels, and other manufacturing labels are typically a ticket, tag, or sticker attached to the exterior of the garment. These tags may become detached with rough handling, or deliberately removed. Further, typical care labels are required to contain a large amount of information, including a plurality of language translations due to custom requirements. Thus, it has become increasingly difficult to fit all of this information on a care label or hang tag, and additionally the care labels/hang tags have become larger in order to fit the large amount of information.
What is needed therefore is a sewn-in label, with an RFID transponder within it, or other embedded trigger technology. Thus, the RFID transponder can be equipped with a large amount of information to enable tracking and loss prevention, as well as to access care instructions and language translations, all without increasing the size of the hang tag or care label.
The present invention discloses a sewn-in label with an RFID transponder or other embedded trigger technology within it. The RFID transponder or other embedded trigger technology allows the care label or hang tag to be equipped with a large amount of information, which is stored in a database. The database and information is equipped with a digital reference to a large amount of information, including care instructions and language translations, without increasing the overall size of the hang tag/care label. The RFID transponder or embedded trigger technology can also provide loss prevention and enable tracking as well as promotes other actions to heighten the consumer experience.